


Fated

by Selunaa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Basically their representative animal is bonded to them, Bratty Rich Gowon, Delinquent Olivia, F/F, Fantasy, Idk just read :), Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selunaa/pseuds/Selunaa
Summary: Hyewon Fantasy AU:In a world where animals are an extension of your soul, will two souls be able to bloom?anima[ ăn′ə-mə ]n.The inner self of an individual; the soul
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Lore

**Author's Note:**

> Hyewon focused but will include other ships  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic... So yeah, be gentle.  
> All members representative animals are named after their stage names.

An age ago, when time itself was young, it was said that most inhabitants of the celestial realm see the Earth as a globe of chaos. It was well known that most Gods thought of human life as inferior to their own.

Humans were selfish, merciless and stubborn. 

Unable to take responsibility for their own failure of creation, the celestial Gods kept mostly to themselves, leaving humans to do as they please. 

At least, most Gods did.

One celestial was determined to prove to the other Gods that there was light in even the worst of humans. No longer being able to watch, they chose to descend to the mortal realm. 

And so Mymenta came to be, Goddess of Mercy.

Though, she quickly learnt the amount of cruelty the people of Earth possessed. Whether it was during the hardships of war or their daily lives, there seemed to be no end to the fighting, betrayal and suffering she witnessed. She tried to repair what little of the damage she could, but it seemed she was wrong. 

Humans were selfish creatures, unable to not think out of their own self-interest. 

She gave up on her mission to find the light in humans behavior, and decided to add her own spark to their lives. Back in the celestial realm, she proposed a plan to make humans dependent on something other than their own.

She has met many creatures on earth, that weren’t like the humans. Polar opposites, she reckoned. With many different shapes and forms, so different, yet they were all pure and innocent, unlike the humans. No other intention in the world than to survive.

She made animals an extension of humans souls, they would rely on each other, help each other, suffer together and die together.

After this huge change of fate, mortals were forging new and unknown futures for themselves. From the celestial realm above, it still seemed like chaos. But to their surprise, just as mortals had the deepest capacity for cruelty, soon they also had the infinite potential for kindness.

And so, Anima were created. Every mortal would be assigned an animal from birth, and they would be connected for life. 

A companion, some might say. A curse, others might think. Because of the connection between spirit and anima, one can not co exist without the other. Meaning if your companion died, you would soon follow.

anima  
[ ăn′ə-mə ]  
n.  
The inner self of an individual; the soul


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... For the actual story...

“OLIVIA, RUN!” A raven haired girl screeched as she ran through the city market bustling with life, humans and anima alike. Trying to keep up with the running girl, a pitch black wolf could be seen weaving through different market stalls and in between people. In its mouth it was holding a perfectly juicy red apple.

“Stop right there you thieving BRAT!” A man could be seen running after them, noticeably less skilled in weaving through the crowd. Flying above him was a green parrot, repeating his words for everyone to hear. It seemed to also be looking for the two thieves. 

The raven haired girl didn’t seem to mind the chase, laughing in joy at the wolf, now beside her, and continued the chaotic escape.

As they got out of the market square, she found herself in a less busy but still quite open street. “Come girl, follow me” She lowly said to the wolf as she ran up to a nearby metal fence which seemed to be leading to an alleyway.  
The black haired wolf loyally followed her. As the girl gave one last look over her shoulder, she could see the market merchant with the parrot on his shoulder looking around exasperated, unable to spot them. She smirked as both her and her furry companion jumped the fence together.

Now finding themselves in a gloomy dark alleyway filled with boxes and trash, she couldn’t hold in her laugh any longer, bursting out in excitement. “Oh my God Olivia, did you see the look on his face?!” she said looking at the wolf as she furrowed her eyebrows and tried her best to mock the man “GEt bAck HeRe YoU BraT!” she said in a manly voice as she burst out laughing once more. 

The wolf tilted its head in confusion, still gently holding the apple in its mouth. As the girl looked at the wolfs yellow eyes, she seems to remember they did this for a reason. “Oh! Yeah, the apple, how could I forget.” As she gently took the fruit from the wolves mouth, she gave it a pat on the head. “Good job, I know I can always rely on you.”

The wolf gave the girl a proud look and slowly wagged its tail. The girl was smiling adoringly at the cute (some people might say scary…) looking wolf and seemed to suddenly remember something. Hurriedly she grabbed her (stolen..) pocket watch and gazed at the time. “Oh shit, its time, that hag is going to kill me-“ just as she was about to finish her sentence, a deafening and angry booming voice was heard through the alleyway “HYEJOO! I thought we had an AGREEMENT??”

Like the calm before the storm, a poofy grey swan waddled into the alleyway, soon to be followed by an angry looking brunette. Hyejoo cringed at the loud voice of the woman “Sooyoung-! I- Uh.. Can you please be a bit more quiet?”  
The older girl raised her eyebrow and looked suspiciously and the raven haired girl. “How so? First you stand me up, now you want me to be reasonable?” she said as she looked the girl up and down, her eyes stopping at a certain object.

Hyejoo followed the frustrated looking girls gaze and noticed it stopped at the apple in her hand, she casually took a bite from it. “What?” she mumbled with her mouth full of apple “You want some?”. Sooyoung rolled her eyes, seemingly tired of the younger ones antics. “How did you pay for that?” she asked annoyed. Hyejoo let out a small laugh, followed by “Bold of you to assume I paid anything at all” after saying this, she swiftly chucks the apple next to her patiently waiting wolf friend, which is immediately followed by the fluffy swan running up to the apple to claim as its own. _Anima take after their owners I guess. ___

____

“You’re going to get arrested one of these days, you know?” mumbles the brunette. Hyejoo gasps “You have that little faith in me? You should know a Warden would never catch me!” 

____

As on queue, a man in a tailored dark blue uniform with a raven on his arm marches into the alleyway. Hyejoo curses under her breath. Looking at the mans outfit, they could immediately tell what he was. “The timing…” Sooyoung hisses to her friend. The Warden looks them up and down, analyzing the situation before speaking up. “What are you two ladies doing here?” Hyejoo grimaces at the tone of the man and Olivia seems to be on high alert, lowly growling.

____

“Oh! Hi Sir, my apologies, my friends anima here ran into this alleyway thinking there might be some garbage around.. You know, wolves and stuff..” Sooyoung quickly said. Hyejoo raised and eyebrow at the older girl and the wolf looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, seemingly offended. 

____

The raven hops off the Wardens arm and stands in front of Sooyoungs swan, curiously pecking at it. The latter seems disgusted and angrily flaps its wings, scaring the raven back to its owners shoulder. “Yves… be nice” Sooyoung whispers. The Warden looks at the two girls suspiciously but quickly speaks “I see. Well, you know the rules. Canines are supposed to be leashed.” And with that, he marches out of the alleyway, leaving the two alone. 

____

Hyejoo scoffs, looking at Olivia “Like hell, she has just as much right to be free as we are, we’re equal, aren’t we?” she says mostly to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Sooyoung starting to move. “Hey! Where are you going?” she says as she follows her friend out of the alleyway, once again entering the lively street. As always, the street of the city is full of people visiting shops and markets. And with them, their corresponding Animas.

____

“Where we are _supposed _to be meeting?? Did you forget?” Sooyoung says annoyed.__

____

____

____

“The Park residence”

____

____

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of lore and plot planned... But lets just ease into the story first! Enjoy :)

After what feels like hours of walking (what in reality only must have been half an hour..) Hyejoo speaks up “Are we there yet? I can feel Olivia is hungry”. Sooyoung rolls her eyes and quickens her pace as Yves waddles behind her like a baby duckling. “Are you always this impatient?” She retorts. Hyejoo runs up to the brunette and puts a hand on her shoulder “Yes, actually. Now can you give me a real answer-“ before she can finish her sentence, Sooyoung comes to an abrupt stop in front of her, making the younger girl bump into her back. “Ouch- Hey?! I know your joints are messed up but that doesn’t mean you have to take me with you...” the raven haired girl complained, seemingly more worried about making a snarky remark than actually figuring out her surroundings. “You wanted an answer right? Well, here it is”

Looking out in front of them was a huge mansion built with white bricks and decorated with golden accents. Tall, square windows allow for enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. A huge golden telescope could be seen sticking out of a planetarium on top of the flat roof, glinting in the sunlight. It looked like something Hyejoo had read about in fancy fairytales. “Uh- What are we doing here exactly?” The girl stumbled, quite shocked by the fancy display of wealth. She suddenly felt severely under dressed in her black flowy blouse and leather pants. 

“Are you serious? I told you about this at our last meeting, I got us an escorting job” Sooyoung said to her partner. 

Hyejoo nodded in remembrance. With her anima being a wolf, she basically had nothing to worry about. Olivia would kill anything before they even got close to ending her, but sometimes she forgets there’s less fortunate people in this world. People whose anima weren’t a friend or a companion, but a burden. A reminder of death, always lurking in the background. 

Seeing the market in this, the two childhood friends had decided to become mercenaries. Protecting lives of those who needed it, and ending those who deserved it. Because believe it or not, there was plenty of evil still in the world. The old stories of anima being a gift of the Gods sounds cool and all, but it also brought out the worst in some humans. They looked down upon lesser life forms of anima, discriminated them, always feeling the need to be superior to each other...

Hyejoo was snapped out of her rambling thoughts by Olivia gently nudging her knee with her fluffy head. Realizing Sooyoung had started walking again, she quickly regained her thoughts and jogged after the other girl. “As I was saying-“ the brunette started “We’re escorting Park Chaewon today, they didn’t specify what her Anima was but I assume its something fragile”. Hyejoo scoffed “It can’t be much worse than our last case. That damned frog kept hopping everywhere, I’m surprised no one stood on it yet!” Sooyoung chuckled, remembering the situation. The raven haired girl continued her rambling, “Yves almost ate it! The poor girl- what was her name again... Yeojin? Was it? Was fearing for her life!”. Yves seemed to pop up at the mention of her name, almost turning its head 180 degrees to expectantly look at Hyejoo from Sooyoungs side, making her crack up. 

Hyejoo cringed at the scary looking display of the fluffy swan, and thanked the Gods for Olivia. The moment didn’t last long though, because as they were approaching the fancy wooden doors of the mansion, two guards could be seen, accompanied by a fox and raccoon. They were wearing a set of grey shiny armor, completed by a rounded helm with two oval holes, leaving the eyes minimally exposed. The breastplates were decorated with golden accents, which seemed to be an intricate sigil representing a butterfly. _If the guards look this fancy, I can’t imagine what the owners look like.. _Hyejoo thought.__

__The girl next to her spoke up while looking the guards right in the eye “We have an appointment with Mr. Park.” She confidently said. Right at her side, Yves could be seen trying to stand up as straight as possible. It looked as if the grey swan was trying to intimidate the guards. As the armored men shared a look and nodded, they both stepped away from the wooden door, and opened the entrance to the beautiful mansion._ _

__As the duo stepped forward to enter the luxurious building, followed by their two companions, they both took in the fancy hallway around them. Marble pillars lined the white walls, supporting the house and it’s second floor. The walls were minimally decorated, except for a few objects which could be seen hanging on the wall a few meters away. As the two mercenaries got closed to the other end of the hallway, they could finally make the large array of colors coming from a display frame. A large amount of different types of butterflies were lined up and pinned next to each other, each having a golden engraved name plate under them._ _

__Hyejoo looked at the unusual family tree with confusion and shock written all over her face. “How is that possible?” she uttered, mouth slightly agape, “Aren’t animas randomly assigned at birth?” Sooyoung shrugs in response. “That’s usually the case” a new voice says, coming from the other end of the hallway. “But the Parks always seem to amaze. Butterflies have been in their family for as old as time. Although, they never seem to repeat the same kind twice. It’s weird, isn’t it?”. Sooyoung and Hyejoo quickly snap their heads to the source of the sentence._ _

__A perky brunette with bangs was waiting for them a slight distance away, she was dressed in a dark brown dress measuring up to below her knee and covered in a white apron. She seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation. Hyejoo raises an eyebrow at the fact, and the newcomer quickly introduces herself. “Oh! Uh- I am Jiwoo! I wasn’t eavesdropping I swear… It’s just, these hallways are so empty and big, you can hear a pin drop from another room!” the girl now known as Jiwoo rambles. Hyejoo turns to Sooyoung to share an annoyed look, but is surprised to see the latter still looking at the flustered girl a couple meters away, smiling slightly. _Oh god.. I know that look, _she thinks, _Looks like womanizer Ha Sooyoung has found another victim..____ _

______Shortly after the older girl breaks out of her daze, she starts to speak. “Oh? Jiwoo it is? Well..” She starts walking towards the other girl while finishing her sentence “Could you accompany me to Mr. Parks office?” she says as she sticks out her arm, waiting for the cute stranger to take. Jiwoo furrows her eyebrows at the request, but the look is quickly replaced by a slight blush as she takes the other brunettes arm followed by a quick nod. Wasting no time, Sooyoung starts to walk to the end of the hallway, turning her and Jiwoo’s back to Hyejoo. As they do so, a knee height creature comes out from behind Jiwoo’s legs, it appeared to have been hiding behind the perky woman all this time. As the left behind moody girl took a look at it, it appeared to be an adult Emperor penguin, now hastily waddling after its owner, feared to be left behind. Yves competitively races ahead of the other bird, but eventually looks back unsurely, waiting for the penguin to catch up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh? Sooyoung?! What about me?!” Hyejoo calls after them annoyed, not believing the audacity of that hag. “I do the business, remember? I’d rather have Yves taken away from me than let you do the talking.” The girl retorts. Jiwoo quickly turns her head to say one last thing before the duo turn the corner “How about you go explore the mansion! We’ll be back soon” she says with a smile, and they both disappear at the end of the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Looks like its just you and me” Hyejoo says while looking at Olivia, giving the fluffy black wolf a pat on the head. “Well, lets go explore then, shall we?” she says as she starts walking in a random direction, mischievous glint in both her and her wolfs yellow eyes._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to update! Exams are a bitch... Anyways, enjoy :P

After wandering through the seemingly endless halls of the mansion and ‘borrowing’ (as Hyejoo liked to call it) some food from the kitchen, the two companions found themselves aimlessly walking around, looking at the many statues and paintings on the walls. It seems like the two have entered the more ‘homey’ part of the building. Hyejoo found herself staring at a particular painting, on the canvas a woman in white robes could be seen amongst a crowd of fighting people, who didn’t seem to notice her. Corpses were littering the ground, but the crowd didn’t seem to mind one bit, keeping the combat alive. On the paintings golden wooden frame there was something engraved, “Spoils of Solitude” it read.

While being dazed from the strange painting and still thinking of its meaning, Hyejoo saw Olivia’s ears perk up from her peripheral vision, snapping her out of it. The black wolf had its bright yellow eyes intently focused on the other end of the hallway. After following its gaze, Hyejoo noticed a furry creature stealthily walking around. After further inspection, the raven haired girl noticed it’s a bright orange cat walking along the walls of the building. “Olivia, it’s just a cat.. Don’t be so dramatic” Hyejoo said, already preparing to look at the mysterious painting once again. 

As the words left her mouth, the creatures pointy triangular ears perked up at the noise, and it quickly looked at Hyejoo’s direction. The girl was not amused, it was just a cat after all, but as the cat swiftly ran away, she noticed her companion thought differently as Olivia leapt into action, chasing the poor cat. “Olivia?! What are you doing?” Hyejoo hissed at the excited wolf, now out of her vision. She felt the familiar pull inside her as her Anima left her side. Knowing the only way to get rid of the uneasy feeling, she quickly leapt into action as well and followed in her wolfs footsteps.

As she ran through the endless hallways and turned many corners, eventually the girl found herself in an extension of the mansion that was almost completely made out of glass. Olivia was perched up against the glass wall, trying to escape and run after the mysterious cat who jumped from a window out of the wolfs reach. Looking through the see through walls, a beautiful spacious garden could be seen. Knee height hedges covered the green grass and were put in a beautiful symmetrical pattern, almost like a maze. In the middle of the fancy garden, there was a old oak tree spreading out its branches.

The orange tabby cat quickly made its way into the green maze, and disappeared from their view, making Olivia whine slightly and slump down onto the ground. “Seriously?” Hyejoo whined “I thought you were a fearless loyal wolf, not a dog!” The black wolf looked expectantly at its owner with its big orb like eyes and flattened its fluffy ears in embarrassment. A beat passes and eventually Hyejoo let out a soft sigh “Puppy dog eyes should be illegal” she muttered, preparing to start looking for Sooyoung, it has been awhile since she saw her friend.

Just as she was about to leave the glass room, she noticed a blonde girl sitting on a bench under the massive oak tree in the garden. Hyejoo suddenly couldn’t care less about meeting Sooyoung, and could only act on the curiosity that the mysterious blonde made her feel. She blamed the need to talk to the girl on her boredom, what else was she supposed to do in this massive house? Before she realized it, her feet were moving to the door of the see through room and within a couple seconds she found herself in the peaceful garden. 

The small stones of the path leading to the oak tree crunched under her feet as she approached the mysterious figure. The girl was wearing a white see through lace blouse with black ribbons complimenting the blouses collar and both arms, underneath there was a flowy knee height white skirt. _She looks almost like a doll, or an angel, _Hyejoo thought. She could now see that the blonde was sitting with her legs crossed, fully immersed into a book. Next to her on the bench there was a big golden hourglass, but instead of it being filled with sand, a singular red rose could be seen through the glass. Perched on the rose there was a beautiful butterfly with wings of black and blue. It almost looked more fragile than the glass around it.__

__As Hyejoo and Olivia made their way directly in front of the stranger, the doll like girl still hasn’t picked up on their presence.  
“Is your cat allowed to be outside?” Hyejoo spoke to make the other girl aware of her presence._ _

__As the words left her mouth, the other girl slightly jumped from the bench. “Yah! Good heavens..” the blonde said with a soft but annoyed tone as she looked up from her book, slamming it shut. “Have your parents never taught you any manners?” she continued, “Sneaking up on someone like that...” the girl trailed off in thought, but quickly regained her composure. “Anyways, what did you say about a cat?” the stranger questioned._ _

__Hyejoo looked at the mysterious girl with a quirked eyebrow and said “The orange cat? It escaped from the house just now.” The girl gave Hyejoo a weird look “I don’t know what you’re on about.. We don’t own a cat. Besides, what are you doing here?! This is private property you know!” she huffed.  
_Cute _, Hyejoo thought, but she quickly responded to the girl “Calm down princess, I’m just here to do my job.” The blonde girl scrunched her eyebrows and gave Hyejoo a disgusted look “Don’t call me that” she said annoyed “And if you’re doing your job, then why are you here? Don’t you have something better to do than bother me?”___ _

____“Not really” Hyejoo said with a shrug of her shoulders. As if the black wolf next to Hyejoo could sense the tension, Olivia suddenly started making her way over to the bench, curiously sniffing at the strange blonde. “And who is this?” the girl said to break the silence as she started gently petting the wolf on the head. Hyejoo gulped, “Uhm, I would be a little careful there, Olivia is not always kind to strangers…” but as Hyejoo was about the finish the sentence, she was caught off guard by her companion, who is normally not a fan of strangers, flopping on its back, presenting its belly to the blonde girl who eagerly started scratching it. “I don’t see it.” The blonde said while continuing to give the yellow eyed wolf affection._ _ _ _

____Hyejoo watched the scene unfold in front of her, and found it strangely endearing? She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the faint blush that started forming on her cheeks. “Since you’re already familiar with Olivia.. I might as well introduce myself, I’m Hyejoo.” The raven haired girl said while slightly scratching her neck with one hand and extending the other to shake the blondes hand. The other girl looked between the extended hand and her face, seemingly thinking about what to do. “My name is Park Chaewon.” The blonde now known as Chaewon said, completely ignoring Hyejoo’s extended hand to put some hair behind her ear._ _ _ _

____Looking between the girl and the mysterious butterfly, it finally clicked in Hyejoo’s head “Aah! So _you’re _Chaewon!” Chaewon slightly gasped “Who said we’re on first name basis?” Hyejoo rolled her eyes in response “I see you’d prefer it if I call you ‘Princess’ then?” she teased. The blonde stood up, grabbing her book and the odd butterfly cage and turned around. “I just met you and you’re already insufferable.” she said trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. After regaining her composure, Chaewon turned around. “Anyways, why do you know my name?” she asked curiously. Hyejoo responded with confusion “Don’t you know? I’m supposed to be escorting you.” The other girl looked confused, and stayed quiet for awhile. _Does she not know or something? _Hyejoo thought._____ _ _ _

________After a short period of silence, Chaewon spoke up “I see.. Well, you must meet up with my father then.” The girl said a she spun around and left to enter the mansion. Leaving Hyejoo and Olivia with just their thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________What a strange girl. _Hyejoo thought while looking at Olivia, quickly following the blondes footsteps back into the building.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
